


Потерянная жизнь

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Потерянного не вернуть.





	Потерянная жизнь

Светлеет небо. Первые лучи солнца проходят сквозь прозрачные руки, будто стекло. Постепенно тишина исчезнет, и здание наполнят голоса сотен людей. На краю сцены, почти незаметно, приютился одинокий белый призрак. Остатки тишины разрушит звонок, и зал быстро наполнится людьми. На сцену выйдут музыканты, и заиграет до боли знакомая мелодия, но на сей раз всё по-другому. Сотня репетиций и один концерт.

Стихнет музыка, и вновь воцарится тишина. Потухнет солнце, и загорятся звёзды, а призрак всё так же сидит на пустующей сцене.

— Нам пора, Маргарита.

Прозрачные пальцы проходят сквозь струны покинутой скрипки.  
Потерянного не вернуть.  
Взойдет снова солнце и снова потухнет.  
Со временем звёзды так же умрут.  
Заброшенный город забытого мира.  
Как же давно он потух…  
Лишь в трещине пола покинутой сцены  
Растёт маленький белый вьюнок…


End file.
